


Miss Her

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Is Not As It Seems, Angst, Believed Character Death, Catstra, F/F, Kara didn't know, Lots of Angst, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has a chat with Supergirl on her balcony after she's had a bit to much to drink. Kara learns something she didn't know and helps Cat in a way she didn't know she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Her

Cat sighs, sags against the balcony rail, “I miss her so damn much,” she mutters, “it's killing me that she's gone.”

“Who Ms. Grant?” Kara asks quietly because while she knows she was supposed to hear the words she's not sure what they mean.

Turning to the side Cat takes in the sight of Supergirl beside her, “Someone I had been seeing for a little while, not long but apparently long enough.”

“May I ask who?” Kara questions quietly, her gut telling her that she needs this information.

Cat grins slightly, “You wouldn't know her, Supergirl. She was/is a general for the military, all black ops and secret missions.” She shakes her head, “I met her at a coffee shop of all things.” Kara tries to pretend not to see the tears in her boss’s eyes, “She's beautiful, I called her a goddess more than once. I was drunk, much like I am now.” She motions to the bar, “Thing’s been my best friend since she called to say she was leaving on a mission. She couldn't avoid it, one of her soldiers was in trouble, captured. She wasn't scared, probably still isn't wherever she is.” Cat downs the rest of the bourbon in her glass, the third Kara has seen her drink in the last half hour, “I'm terrified.”

“She’ll come home, Cat,” Kara tries to tell the older woman sincerely.

“You don't know that,” she says firmly, “you don't even know her. She's good with Carter and he loves her and now-” she shakes her head, “It's been three weeks.”

Kara falters then, there's no way, she tells herself. “What’s her name, Cat?” Kara asks softly, hoping that the helplessness she's felt the past three weeks watching her boss become more and more depressed, watching Carter drift further and further from their friendship isn't something she could have changed or at least helped weeks ago.

Cat smiles then, genuine and happy, if still tinged with sadness, “Astra, Supergirl, her name is Astra.”

Feeling her breath catch Kara stumbles back against the rail of the balcony, “I'm sorry,” she says, tears in her own eyes, “I'm sorry I didn't know.”

“Didn't know what, Supergirl?” Cat asks, confusion lacing her voice.

“I didn't know you were who she’d been seeing, that you and Carter were the ones who put the smiles on her face that I hadn't seen since my childhood.” She shakes her head, “If I'd have known-”

“Is she alive?” Cat nearly growls the question.

Kara nods rapidly, “Yes, she's alive. But she's in a coma and she's, well she's lost her powers and, oh god, Cat, I'm sorry.”

“Kara,” the older woman says sharply, closer to the tone she used when Kara first started than the tone she used before Kara was promoted, “take me to her.”

“Yes,” the younger woman says instantly, not even trying to keep up the facade of her identity, she should have told Cat ages ago anyway. “I'll need to,” she motions vaguely in Cat’s direction.

“Carry me, yes, I assumed. Just get on with it, Kara, I want to see Astra.”

Stepping forward Kara wraps Cat in a hug, the tightest she’ll allow and then tells the older woman quietly, “Stand on my boots.” Cat nods, kicking her heels away before standing on Kara’s boots in stocking clad feet, “Hold on tight,” she whispers. When they're halfway to the DEO base, she's already called Alex to let her know she found Astra’s someone, that she's bringing them in and that the someone is Cat Grant. She feels the slight chill of the wind blowing against a wet spot of fabric on her shoulder but she pretends not to notice that Cat is crying, that she's been crying for most of the flight.

She's thankful that the DEO had the foresight to put a skylight in med bay the last time they did renovations. Three flying aliens prone to injuries made it a necessity and when Kara drops in this time she thinks maybe it's good to bring families in too, that way they aren't privy to the whole base. She releases Cat’s waist and motions her towards a door at the end of the bay. When she steps inside she presses herself against the wall and let's Cat move past her, “I'll give you some time,” she says quietly.

Cat looks back at her, her own hand clutching tightly at Astra’s, eyes full of more tears, “Thank you, Kara.”

The young hero gives a small nod, “Of course, Ms. Grant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra 42: "I miss her so damn much, and it's killing me that she's gone!"


End file.
